


Supernatural one shots

by Wolfsbanedraft



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Reader-Insert, Self-Hatred, x Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 15:19:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12213513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfsbanedraft/pseuds/Wolfsbanedraft
Summary: Collection of reader inserts for the cuties from supernatural. Feel free to send me any ideas or requests.





	1. Sam x reader Soulmate!AU

**Author's Note:**

> This is in the soulmate!AU, where each person has the name of their soulmate on their arm.

You should have been more careful, but the promise of an easy kill had lured you into a false confidence. You had barely gotten into the old farmhouse before you were attacked. Strong hands ripped you from the open window, throwing you across the room. Letting out a pained groan you lifted yourself off the ground and readied your blade.

“You reaaaallly should have seen this coming (Y/N).” The demon purred, their black eyes watching your every move.

“Probably,” You conceded. “But killing you is just too good to pass up.” You threw yourself at the monster, your knife in hand. It laughed as the two of you began to struggle against each other, trading blows as you fought for your life. After a minute the demon had you pinned under him. He was so sure that his moment of victory had come that he failed to notice your knife pointed straight at his liver. You twisted up, bringing the knife up with you, only to be met with a bright orange light coming from the now screaming demon.

“What!?” You roared, watching as your kill spasmed violently. Looking up you saw a tall man with shoulder length brown hair pull a silver blade out of the demon’s side.

“Are you alright?” He asked, and the concerned look in his puppydog eyes almost made you forget you were angry, almost. The giant pushed the demon’s corpse off of you and helped you to your feet.

“I’m fine. And I would have been fine if you hadn’t showed up.” You grumbled. “I’ve been tracking that demon for months.” 

“Well, even if you had killed that one there was a shit ton of others lying in wait for you, doll.” A new man piped up. You glanced over at him taking in his messy brown hair and layers of plaid. Yep, they were hunters alright. 

“Why are you two even get here?” You huffed, changing the topic. The shorter man rolled his eyes at your ungratefulness but the tall one was much more amused with your attitude.

“We've been following the signs, crops dying, electrical storms, then all the disappearances surrounding this area. Figured we'd check out the abandoned buildings near the center of it all.” Said the tall one.

“Yeah and it's a good thing we did or that thing’s friends would be skinning you alive right now.” The other man pointed out. “So I guess the better question is why the hell did you come here alone?”

“Dean. . .” Warned the brunette glancing back at you. You gave him a quick shrug having dealt with much worse attitudes in your life as a hunter.

“Oh come on, Sam. For all we know she could be a demon too.” Dean growled.

“Your friend has a point. But I promise I'm not a demon, hell throw some holy water on me if you don't believe me. I just don't work with other hunters much. They're usually pig headed men, no offence, hun. And this demon needed to die.” You told them.

“Any particular reason for that? The demon I mean.” Inquired Sam.

“There was two reasons. Well, one big reason and one selfish one. That demon you stabbed, he raped my best friend, after he killed himself I decided to hunt the black eyed bastard down and cut off his cock.” Both Sam and Dean winced. “And the selfish reason is he told me he'd hunt down whoever my soulmate is and do the same to them. I've got a lot of giant fucking problems as a hunter and I don't need whoever this is getting dragged into this too.” You gestured to the black letters scrawled on your arm. Sam, who was still standing close to you, looked down at your arm before a priceless expression of shock came across his face. His friend picked up on it and strode towards you.

“Well I’ll be damned. . .” Dean marveled, holding your wrist. You blinked up at him then back to his brother, who was looking at you like a deer in the headlights. “Guess you don't have to worry about fucking up their life, sweetcheeks. Our lives are already pretty fucked. The name's Dean and this is my brother Sam.”

You blinked up at him in confusion. Sam was hastily rolling up the sleeve of his jacket. “You're Sam Winchester?” You asked slowly.

Sam grinned awkwardly. “Then you're (Y/N)(L/N)?” You nodded, still in shock. “Guess you don't have to worry about the demon killing me.” he chuckled.

“Honestly I was worried you'd be short and ugly, guess I don't have to worry about that at all.”


	2. Dean x nephilim!Reader, It's always been you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on 7.04! I wrote this back in 2014 so if you've seen it on my deviantart account that's why.

Never before had you met a man that irked you as much as Dean Winchester. Everything from his sense of humor to his habit of flirting shamelessly with every girl that he saw. He had flirted with you too when you first met him. His father had introduced you to him, thinking that you could be of use to the two brothers. - It had proved true, being the half angel that you were you had almost the same powers as a normal angel but you didn’t require a vessel.- You ended up spending the first few weeks having to endure Dean’s almost constant spew of crappy pick up lines. You had actually liked him at first, and had took the compliments he paid you to heart, until you saw him with two bimbo blondes at a bar when you two were supposed to be on a hunt. Ever since then you saw him as what he really was, an egotistical, self centered, prick.

Now you were less than ecstatic to be sent off with him once again. This time to Dearborn, Michigan, where a man had been hit by a car while he was. . . . Wait for it. . .INSIDE HIS HOUSE! The only problem was.. . .

“Why does it just have to be me and him?” You asked Sam angrily. He sighed and teared his gaze away from his laptop to look over at you. You two were currently at a small diner just outside of Dearborn and were waiting on Dean to bring back your food.

“I’ve told you already, (Y/N),” He replied, a small smile on his face. “It’ll only be for a couple of days, I’m researching my own lead in this and Dean just doesn’t agree with it. That’s why we have to split up.” You frowned and rested your head in your hands at this, arguing with Sammy was always useless for you, he made too much sense.

“But,” You started, looking up at him hopefully. “Why can’t I go with you instead?”

“I tried that, Dean said he was taking you specifically. He wouldn’t take no for an answer.” Sammy explained. He gave your hand a sympathetic pat and you smiled, unlike Dean, Sammy was sweet. It was then that Dean brought the food back (of course ;P). You saw his eyes narrow a bit when he looked at Sam’s hand touching yours. A fact that Sammy too must have noticed judging by how fast he yanked his hand away from yours. 

“So,” Said Dean, breaking the awkward silence between you all. “Am I interrupting something? No? Good, I brought our food.” He put the tray down and made Sammy move over in the booth so that he was sitting in front of you. “Now let’s see; double bacon cheeseburgers with fries and a slice of pie, for (Y/N) and me,” He passed you the platter with a grin before grabbing Sammy’s salad and passing it to him. “And all this green vegetable shit for Sammy.” You smiled as Sammy rolled his eyes at Dean’s blatant dislike of vegetables.

“Alright, so now that you’re back, let’s talk about the case,” You said.

Dean managed to surface from devouring his cheeseburger long enough to give you some sage like advice. “ Don’t worry about it, (Y/N). Can’t we just have a moment to focus on eating now. . . Hey, you gonna eat that pie?”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~WATCH THE EPISODE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

You straightened your crisp black suit and tucked some of your (H/C) locks behind your ear. You looked nice. No, you looked badass. All you needed was a pair of dark sunglasses to complete the “Take no prisoners” FBI agent look. With a final glance at your reflection you went out to join Dean in the Impala. It wasn’t hard getting into the crime scene with your fake badges, the local cops were so stumped about the murder that they didn’t even spare you a second glance. Once you were inside you dropped your FBI act and whipped out your EMF detectors.

“Okay, so let’s split up and search for clues,” You told Dean as you walked away from him. You heard Dean grumble something but just ignored him putting all your focus into your EMF detector that was leading you into the living room. “Um, Dean? Actually I think I found something,” He came over to you and frowned down at the device in your hands that was currently flashing red lights and emitting a high pitch noise. You watched as Dean scanned the room before walking over to one wall and knelt down. 

He picked something up then looked back at you, smirking when he noticed how you were staring at him. “If you could stop looking at my beautiful face for a minute (Y/N) I’ve found something else. It’s some kind of red dirt,” He held his hand up so you could see it. “Check around here to see if there’s anything else worth taking with us,” You bit back your retort to his ordering you around and went to do what he said.

………….

You sat across the bed from Sammy as he went over your collective evidence. Sammy had came back once his lead went nowhere and was now helping you and Dean. Two days had passed since you had investigated the indoor car crash victim and another man had been killed. Sammy and you were busy focusing on anything that could offer a way to keep this monster from killing again but the only clues you had were the red dirt and that both victims were guilty of a crime that reflected on how they were killed. ‘Hmm,’ You thought. ‘What do these two have in common? It’s not like they worked in the same circles, the only thing they both did was a crime. So why. . . Oh my gods,’

“Sammy, what if it’s not an individual spirit attacking them? What if they’re being killed because they’re guilty of a crime?” You asked him, feeling like you were on the verge of a huge breakthrough.

He thought about it for a minute before nodding slowly. “That could work, but what about the red dirt? And what kind of spirit only kills the guilty?”

“Well. . . I don’t know about the spirit, but the dirt could come from where ever it’s evil monster cave is,” You suggested. Sammy blinked then laughed laying back against the bed.

“Evil monster cave, really (Y/N)?” He laughed.

“S-shut up!” You grumbled, blushing. When he didn’t stop you slapped his arm lightly in annoyance. “Just call Bobby and ask about what we might be facing. And since you’re being an assbutt YOU can find out about the dirt too while I go tell Dean about what we might’ve found out.” You jumped up from the bed and flounced over to the door in a huff. 

“Ah, nooooo (Y/N)~ don’t go,” He laughed lazily reaching one arm out to you from his place on the bed. “I’m sorry, don’t leave me all this work,” You grinned at him as you opened the door.

“It’s too late for your sweet talking now, Sammy!” You laughed, and with that you had left the motel to go find Dean.

You’ll never guess where Dean was last seen. It was a bar, shocker right? You looked around the bar expecting to see Dean with his arms wrapped around some drunk slut but he was no where to be found. You went up to the bartender and asked her if she’d seen him recently.

“That douche? Yeah I’ve seen him. We were supposed to hook up after I got off work but he just disappeared out the back door.” She replied sourly. That really shocked you. The Dean you knew wouldn’t hesitate to sex up this woman, so why had he disappeared? You thanked her and made your way to the back door where she last saw Dean. In the alleyway you found nothing but a few dumpsters you were about to go back inside when a sound made you jump. It was The Eye of the Tiger, Dean’s ringtone. You immediately started to search the alley and you found his phone halfway underneath a dumpster.

“Hello?” You answered, privately hoping it was Dean who was calling from somewhere safe. You had no such luck.

“(Y/N)?” Asked Sammy from the other end of the line. “Where’s Dean, why didn’t he pick up?”

“Sammy,” You replied, your voice trembling. “I think it has Dean.”

 

…………………….

The fact that Dean was missing had hit you much harder than you had ever thought it would. All you could think of was when he died and went to hell. What if the same thing was happening now? What if you were too late to save him? Sammy had been calling Dean to tell him that he figured it all out when you had found his phone. Sammy had found out that Osiris was the one who was forcing his sense of justice onto those people that died, he had realized that the red dirt was from an apple orchard, and he had found out how to kill the bastard. God bless Sammy’s brain. Without him you wouldn’t have found out where Osiris was keeping Dean. That’s where you were going now, to save Dean from his guilt before it killed him. 

You broke the door down by ramming your shoulder into it. The pain was horrible but you didn’t care, all you wanted to do was make sure he was alive. And he was. He was standing in the middle of a salt circle looking at you with wide eyes. Though, there was someone dead in the room with you two.  
It was Jo. You almost broke down right then and there but you held it together. You and Jo had been like sisters when she was alive, she had been the only one that knew your feelings for Dean.

“(Y/N),” She whispered softly. She looked so sad when she looked at you it broke your heart. You had heard Osiris had been using the spirits of the accused’s victims to dole out the punishment, but this was just sick. “(Y/N) you need to stop me. You need to do it now, I can’t control myself,” You watched her blankly as she turned and switched on all the stove burners and the scent of gas filled the air. It suddenly hit you, she was going to blow you and Dean up.

You moved towards her where she stood by the windows but a strong hand grabbed you, forcing you to stop. “(Y-Y/N),” Whispered Dean. He still looked shocked that you were here to save him. “What are you doing here? You need to get out it’s not safe!” His expression turned from shocked to angry in a matter of seconds.

“What!? Did you think I was just going to let you die? Damnit Dean, I’m not going to let that happen again!” You yelled back at him, trying to yank your arm out of his grasp.

“. . .I’m ready to die, (Y/N). But you need to get out of here, go try and stop Osiris so that I’m the last one he kills,” Dean stared at you seriously and you blinked up at him. He was actually going to go through with it. . . You nodded like you were agreeing and let your hand go limp. He looked relieved at that and his grip loosened on your hand after giving it one last squeeze.

With one fluid movement you wrenched your hand from his grasp and lunged towards Jo grabbing her by her shoulders. You could hear Dean screaming at you but you didn’t care. “Like HELL I’m going to let you do that, Dean!” You yelled. “ Spiritus dimittam te vincula, et vincula tua revertere ad te pertinere. Redi in pace!!!!!” (Angel magic moment here) Jo looked up at you and smiled as she started to glow a bright white. The last thing you could remember was the pure white light encompassing everything as you lost consciousness and fell into someones arms.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~You’re passed out for most of this part guys!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

“Why?” Dean murmured as he looked down at your unconscious body. “Why did you do that for me, (Y/N)?” If he was expecting an answer he didn’t get it. So instead he pulled you close to his chest and rested his head on top of yours, rocking you slightly as tears started to fall from his eyes. He’d never let anyone see him like this, especially not you. Dean had been so amazed by you when you two first met, not that he’d ever admit to that, you hadn’t even shown a hint of fear when facing two demons and ever since then he’s tried to get your attention. He tried flirting with you but you just pushed him away and after he learned that you were part angel, well, that just made the thought of you two being together seem ridiculous and unobtainable. But still he couldn’t keep you out of his mind. Even when he flirted with other girls it was only to try and fill the hole that you left in him. Though, the more women he was with, the worse it seemed to get. You grew so distant and your dislike of him was so obvious that he had almost given up. Almost. He tried to calm himself down enough to at least look normal as he picked you up and carried you back to the motel. 

. . . . 

Sammy didn’t ask Dean anything about his crying he was too preoccupied with the fact that you were unconscious and barely breathing. As soon as Dean carried you into the room he started fussing over you. He forced Dean to put you on one of the beds but since Dean wouldn’t let you go you ended up half laying on the bed and half being held onto by Dean. 

“What. . .What happened to her?” Asked Sammy as he watched Dean hold you protectively. 

“Some spell,” Replied Dean. If his red and puffy eyes had not been a tell tale sign of him crying, then his voice certainly was. He barely rasped out his answer with his voice constantly breaking. “Call Cas, Sammy. He should know what to do.” Sammy nodded and began to pray to Cas, telling him what was wrong. When he got to the part where you were in trouble he appeared in an instant. 

“Where is she?” Asked Cas.

Sam pointed the angel towards the bed where Dean was still holding you and Cas immediately went over. “Did she use a spell?” Asked Cas as he gently placed a hand on your forehead. 

“Yeah,” Replied Sam. “How’d you know?”

“She’s just passed out from exhaustion, using too much energy on a spell will do that to you. (Y/N) will be fine after she gets some rest.” Said Castiel. He stood up before tilting his head and looking down at you and Dean curiously. “Why is Dean holding (Y/N) like that? Should I be doing that?” Sam gave Cas a strained smile before leading him out of the hotel room for another lecture on human emotions.

Dean’s jacket was the first thing you saw when you woke up. ‘Wait, he’s not dead is he!? Did Jo knock me out and kill him?’ You thought frantically. Trying to see if he was okay you sat up quickly, a little too quickly you soon realized, as your head began to pound painfully. “Owwwwww,” You groaned loudly, causing Dean to stir.

“(Y/N)?” He asked. You looked up at him. He was okay. Warm tears started to pool in your eyes and before he could say anything else you hugged him tightly.

“I was so worried! Dean I thought. . . I thought you. . . You. . You’re such A DOUCHE,” Dean looked at you, surprised at your sudden change of tone. “I was so fucking worried about you! And what was all that shit about wanting to DIE!? Don’t you know how hard that was on Sammy, how hard it was on. . . On me?” You broke down. Tears were running down your face as you screamed at him before you finally stopped, your sadness overcoming your anger. Dean wrapped his arms around you as you sobbed into his chest.

“Why do you care so much, (Y/N). I thought you were disgusted by me,” He whispered as he gently rubbed your back. You laughed bitterly at that.

“That’s my line,” You reply. “I mean, I love you but you never seem to find me attractive no matter what I do.”

“. . . .You love me?” Dean asked in disbelief.

“Fuck, did I say that out loud?” You groaned. Dean nodded at you and you couldn’t help but notice the smirk on his face. “And what are you so happy about?”

“Just that the angel I love feels the same way about me,” He replied. When you tried to ask him what the HELL he was talking about he roughly pressed his lips onto yours, taking advantage of your partially opened mouth. It wasn’t long before the kiss turned passionate, it was if you and Dean were both trying to get all of your feelings off your chest throughout this one kiss. When you finally had to part for air you were both blushing deeply.

“But Dean, what about those other girls I-” He silenced you by placing another kiss on your lips before whispering,

“It’s always been you, (Y/N).”


End file.
